


Father's Day

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanart, Father's Day, M/M, Photoshop, Slash, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Father's Day! Slash artwork including a baby within. Just don't ask were my muse went as I saw a post in my email account and an idea popped into my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

Happy Father's Day!

 

Version 1

Version 2

More fanworks can be found @ [manicmea.com](manicmea.com)


End file.
